More than you can imagine
by BrRusherGirl
Summary: Logan had strong feelings for his best friend for a while but no plans to make something about it. But what if suddenly he starts to believe James might feel the same way about him? One-shot, James/Logan


**What's up, guys? Just one important thing to say to you if you're planning to read this. I'm from Brazil and I first wrote this fic in Portuguese and then translated it to English, so… If you find some mistakes, I'm sorry and you can tell me that in a review if you want to. **

**Hope you all like it.**

* * *

This was one of those typical days at the apartment 2J of Palm Woods in which Logan would spend hours watching documentaries on the TV, alternating between Discovery and History Channel. Kendall and Carlos were enjoying their day off from the band on their own ways: Kendall was with his girlfriend, Jo, while Carlos was relaxing at the pool. James had preferred to stay in and was sitting by Logan's side on the couch, caught in one of his fashion male magazines. Logan knew how much his friend wished they could watch another thing.

"Have you never got bored watching those things?" James asked him, taking his eyes from his magazine for a moment and looking at Logan, sitting closer to him on the couch.

"You know I don't." Logan snorted. "And you should watch it too, I'm sure you could learn a lot more important things here than in your stupid magazine."

"You're so boring, Logan." James returned, shaking his head slightly. "As if I don't have to learn a lot of things at school already. Besides, you'd learn a lot of amazing things in my "stupid" magazine." James drew the inverted commas with his hands.

"Oh, yeah? What, for example?" Logan said, rolling his eyes to the idea. Of course he would never learn anything useful there, the idea was completely laughable.

"You could start with the session "How to dress me better"." James said, arching his eyebrows to him and smiling in challenge.

"Oh, great! What? My clothes aren't that terrible, James!" Logan defends himself, exasperated. He'd never confess to James how much his opinion mattered.

"I've never said that." James spoke, enjoying the whole situation. "But I think you'd be a lot better if you put some effort on pick clothes that highlight your strong points."

"My... strong points?" Logan didn't like that conversation a lot. What was he talking about?

"Yeah…" James did a long pause in which Logan imagined he wasn't about to continue talking. "Hm, red t-shirts suit you really well, for example. They kind… highlight your eyes." James said, seeming a little bit uncomfortable. But the way he was looking at his best friend… Logan couldn't take his eyes from James'.

All Logan could think at that moment was _"What the hell is happening here?"_ He needed to understand why his heart was beating so loudly suddenly. After all, James hasn't said a big thing; he probably looked at that kind of things in everybody, being so connected to the world of fashion like he was. But that wasn't everything; it was the way James was looking at him…

Logan has never tried to fool himself about the way he felt about James. He knew even before being in the band and live with him all the time that the way he felt about his best friend was different from how he felt about Kendall or Carlos, for example. Or about any other person in the world. Logan was in love with James since sixth grade but never did anything about it, and don't even intended to. He was perfectly fine with the relationship they had and he didn't want risk losing the person that mattered the most for him, even less for a fool hope of something that would never be real.

But those eyes...

"Red t-shirts?" Logan repeated after a long time, trying to calm his thoughts.

That seemed to take James from his own deep thoughts. He shook his head, trying to think coherently again, before acting like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, red is definitely your color." James spoke, distracted by the way Logan's cheeks were blushing.

"Thanks. Hm, I... I'll think about it next time Camille ask me to a date." Logan said, trying to recompose himself.

"Hm, great." He said, looking away from Logan, seeming a little bit strange suddenly. "Ok, I guess I'll meet Carlos at the pool." James announced, leaving abruptly and letting Logan alone and confused.

* * *

Logan never really felt something for Camille, at least nothing but friendship. She was clearly interested in him since the day he moved to Palm Woods with the other boys, but Logan didn't take too long to make her understand that he could never feel the same. Surprisingly, their friendship seemed to just grow and he finds himself trusting her more than any other person about his feelings.

She knew it. She was the only person who knew who he was in love with. And, honestly, she was very crazy for thinking he would go to James and tell him the truth. No way.

"He said red highlighted your eyes?" She asked, incredibly excited like that was something really big. Logan just wished she could stop making him think he had any hope.

"I think that's nothing, he always says these kinds of things. Fashion is his thing." Logan pointed, shrugging.

"But it means he notices you more than you seem to realize." She smiled, confident. "And that he loves your eyes!"

"Whatever." Logan really didn't want to expect a lot and then be disappointed. "But Camille… That's not even the point here. It was the way he was staring at me after he said that. He was so uncomfortable at the beginning like it was a big confession or something and then… He kept looking at me fixedly and I didn't know what to do. My heart started to beat really fast and I've never wanted to kiss him so much in my life."

"And what stopped you from that? Logan, you always over think things! Stop trying to rationalize everything and, for once in your life, do what you feel like do." Camille said, holding one of his hands between hers.

"It's not that easy, Camille. He's my best friend, it's not fair to infringe him what I feel; it's not what he wants. He'll feel guilty for not correspond me and everything will change between us." Logan said, sadly.

"But if he feels the same way about you? You'll never know if you don't try."

"I don't wanna take risks, ok? He's really important to me and I can accept the way we are right now. I'm perfectly fine like that."

"Ok then. But what if instead of go to him and tell him how you feel, you try to discover if there's a possibility that he feels the same about you?" Camille said, smiling in a way that scared the shit out of him.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"With jealousy." She answers him, smiling even more.

* * *

"Are you going out?" James asked, watching while Logan was working at his hair thoroughly for more than ten minutes. That was a completely atypical behavior from him and James was worried.

"No, I'm fixing my hair to go to sleep." Logan arched his eyebrow to him, staring at him through the mirror. "Of course I'm going out. I have a date with Camille. Why?"

"Hm? Nothing. I just thought we could watch a movie together but if you're not staying home... Well, forget it." He said, walking away from the smaller boy. Everything Logan wanted was to be at James' side all night and watch a movie, cuddled in the couch, James' strong arms around his shoulders… Stupid fake date.

"Huh, James?" Logan asked.

"Hm?" He turned around to look at him.

"Thanks for the tip, I think red really work on me." Logan said, trying to sound confident and excited about his date.

"More than you can imagine." He said with such intensity at his voice that surprised Logan. And then he came back to act like nothing had happened again. "Have a nice date with Camille." James said, walking away as fast as he could.

Logan had agreed with Camille that she'd met him at his apartment, this way they could make a stupid scene in front of James before going out. Logan thought it was too much, but she convinced him to do it anyway. When the bell rings, Logan ran to the door to find a smiling and more beautiful than usual Camille waiting for him.

" Hi, James!" She waved a hand to him, who was sitting on the living room's couch. When he looked at her, his eyes fixated at Logan's arm around her waist and he quickly looked back at the concert he was watching on the TV. And then they left, letting him there, alone, immersed in confusing and irritating thoughts.

He couldn't admit to himself how bothered he was from seeing how she was beautiful and excited and so close to Logan that… _Ugh_.

James wasn't jealous. That was what he kept repeating to himself, without really believe it. What was that he was feeling? He couldn't be falling for his best friend, that would ruin everything. Logan was always so paranoid and rational and nothing would be the same if he knew it. Besides, he was clearly into Camille. He spent ten minutes fixing his hair to go out with her, for God's sake!

But James had made a decision, Logan never needed to know.

* * *

"Did you see his face?" Camille asked Logan in the moment they were at her apartment. They didn't have planned a date, they would just be there talking and watching movies until Logan could come back. "He was totally jealous! Logan, please, you can't tell me you didn't notice it!"

"I... Did you think that?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"Obviously!"

"He saw me when I was getting ready and seemed bothered because I spent ten minutes at the mirror doing my hair." He laughed. "And then I said to him "_Thanks for the tip, I think red really work on me._" And you know what he said?"

"What?" She begged, almost jumping from the chair she was sitting on.

"More than you can imagine." Logan repeated, trying to imitate James' voice.

"OH MY GOD! He would totally give you a chance, Logan! You don't need to jump on him, but you can go slowly!"

"I don't know... I'm not convinced this is a good idea."

"Oh no, Logan! Don't even start it!" She put her hand in his pocket where his cell phone was and gave it to him. "Come on, send him a message."

"What?" Logan asked, terrified. "Now? And what the hell will I say?"

"I don't know, start a conversation. Ask him what movie he's watching. Come on, do it!"

"You're gonna be the death of me, Camille." He said, trying to stay calm. He then took his phone and texted "_Hey, what r u watching?_"

"Shit, shit, shit. I can't believe I did it. What's he going to think? I'm on a date with you and interested in what he's watching?" Logan started to freak out.

"Hey, calm down and wait for him to answer, please. I'll bring us something to drink, wait here." She said, walking to her kitchen.

It didn't take long until Logan felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He felt his heart beating like crazy while he looked at the screen to find a notification from a text, James' picture in it. _James (1)._ He opened the text and read his content.

"_Why r u interested? Regretting your date yet, Logie? ;)" _

"Camille, Camille, Camille!" He screamed and she came back running. "Look that!" He showed her the text from James.

"Wow! He's totally flirting with you! Think of something great to reply!" She was smiling, shaking her hands nervously.

"_Maybe… __Missing me?"_, Logan sent, thinking he could probably die at any moment.

It took a long time until he finally receives another message. He was starting to think he'd never get an answer when it popped up. And before he could even open it, another one showed up. _James (2)._

"_More than u can imagine..."_

"_You still have time to come back."_

"Logan, for God's sake! Go home now! If there's any chance you can say him how you feel, it's right now. Come on!" Camille said, euphoric.

"No, I can't..." Logan started to say.

"Ok, so I'll have to kick you out of my apartment! Bye, Logan!" Camille said, laughing and pushing him to the door. "Tell him! And just come back here when he's yours!" She completed, closing the door at his face.

_Yours. _That word kept running at his head until he finally mustered courage to come back to his apartment, not without replying James' text.

"_Yes, I'll fix it."_

* * *

Logan took a deep breath for at least three times before finally enter the apartment again. He had already decided; he'd tell James how he felt because if he could at least win (or steal) a kiss from him after that, everything would worth, even if things got awkward after. He was dying for it.

He opened the door and walked to the living room to find James lying down on the couch, relaxed with the pants of his PJ's but with no shirt on. Logan bit at his bottom lip, trying to keep his focus.

"You came back." James said, smiling sweetly at him, sitting at the couch and asking Logan to join him.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Logan replied, sitting by his side, so close that their arms were touching.

"Why?"

"Why?" Logan repeated, confused.

"Why did you let your date to be with me?" James asked Logan, his eyes fixed on him.

"For some reason I always prefer to be with you." Logan answered him, nervous, trying to think in a way to tell him his feelings.

"Logan..."

"Do you like my eyes?" He asked, surprising James. But the taller one had no doubts about his answer, not at that moment, when he was looking at those amazing eyes from so close.

"I do." James said, gently. Logan smiled a bit. "And also the way your dimples appear when you smile like that." James murmured absently.

Logan barely knew how to come back to breathe. He couldn't put off that moment anymore; he couldn't deny to himself what his entire body was screaming to do. For at least once in his life, Logan Mitchell could say that he had made something impulsively, something he wanted desperately. In that moment, he put one of his hands around James' neck and pulled the taller boy against him, pressing their lips together in a kind of desperate kiss.

Even being caught by surprise, James didn't refuse him. Until that moment, he barely had the conscious of how much we had hoped for this to happen, but now he knew that nothing in the world could compare to the sensation of those hot and soft lips moving against his own. James pulled the smaller boy even more against his own body and, when he least expected, Logan was at his lap, his hands intertwined in his hair in a way that made him crazy. Logan's tongue traveled all the corners of his mouth, while he deepened the kiss even more.

Logan could barely believe in that moment, it was a lot more that he'd ever imagined. No sensation could compare to that one. There was no doubt in his head that live without feel James that way again would be torture to him. He felt the way James kissed him greedily and how suddenly his hands pressed his hips, making a moan escape between his lips and feeling his breathe starting to interfere with his plans of kissing James non-stopping all night.

"James..." He whispered when the kiss was broken and then they stayed for a long time trying to breath properly again. "I… I'm sorry if I crossed some line, but I wanted this desperately and…" Logan started to say, suddenly terrified.

"Logan, Logan, calm down!" James tried to speak, without success. Logan kept spelling apologies and more apologies all the time. "Logan, listen to me!" James said, holding his face between his hands and forcing Logan to pay attention to his words. "Never apologize to me again for this. Logan…" He sighed. "No one ever kissed me like that."

"I know! I attached you! Oh my God, I lost control! I…"

"Logan!" James called him again, laughing. "You didn't get it. I've never felt something like that before… It was amazing."

"Really?" Logan asked in surprise and James confirmed, shaking his head slowly. "James, I don't know what this kiss meant to you, but to me… It was a lot more than you can imagine, ok? What I feel for you… I've never felt something like that before." He said, echoing James' words.

"Do you... Do you like me, Logan? Hm, more than like your best friend?" James asked, suddenly nervous.

"More than I should." Logan said, looking away from James' eyes. "I'm sorry. James, I didn't have the intention to ruin thing between us. We can think that never happened and I swear I'll be okay."

"Logan, I've already told you to stop apologizing to me." James said, arching his eyebrows. "And just so you know that, I don't have any intentions to pretend this never happened. You're not the only one who feels something different, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, wanting to know if he understood well what he was listening. For some reason, he doubted it could be real.

"I like you, Logan. That's what I'm trying to say. More than just like my best friend." James whispered, pulling Logan's face and kissing him fondly.

"I love you, James." Logan whispered back, smiling openly. "It's hard to believe this is real, I've dreamt with this moment for a while."

"How long?" James asked him while they were lying on the couch, James putting his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Since sixth grade." Logan admitted, blushing.

"For so long? And you never said anything to me? Why?"

"I didn't want to lose your friendship."

"That's never gonna happen. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long." James said, stroking Logan's hair.

"I forgive you if you promise to compensate me for the lost time." Logan replied, arching his eyebrows at him and make him laugh.

"I can make it, Logie. I'll compensate you watching History Channel with you. Is that okay to you?" James asked, smiling.

"Actually... I had another plans." Logan answers him, turning his face and pulling James in another heated kiss.

"Yeah, I like your plan a lot more." James said and both of them laughed. "I never really wanted to watch History, you know."

"It's okay, since you can stay by my side reading your stupid magazine." Logan proposed, smiling.

"Done. Now, come back here and let me start to compensate you for all the lost time." James whispered, before capturing Logan's lips on his again, planning to kiss him all night long.


End file.
